


Done

by BleuWaters



Series: Reader Deaths [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, I cried the whole way through, I hope you cry because I did, Pain, Poor Jean Kirstein, Read at Your Own Risk, Suffering, all of the nope, gross sobbing, honestly will that guy ever find happiness, stupid titans be messing with Jean's life, super sad, whoa thats a tag?, why titans why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Jean Kirschtein x reader. Jean finds his beloved bleeding out in the street.





	Done

“(F/n)!! Baby, where are you!?”

 

Somewhere off in the distance, you hear him, his voice strained, panicky. It hurts to hear him so distressed, but when you open your mouth to speak, you can't seem to make the words work.

 

It's kind of funny, in a way. You never saw yourself dying comfortably in a bed. It was always dramatic, bloody, painful.

 

But right now? You crack a small smile. It doesn't hurt, at least not yet, and you get to watch the sky. Wispy clouds drift past, and a small flock of birds swoops in long, graceful ‘s' patterns above. You lift your hand to cup them in, hold them still...that's funny.

 

You place your arm back down beside you. No hand pressed against the sky because there was no hand there. You look down at your feet, wiggling your toes. Those are gone, too.

 

As the shock drains away, the pain floods in to take its place. You feel your face go pale. Paler. The sun is suddenly too hot, the cobblestones and blood you lay on, far too cold.

 

“(F/n), oh my gosh. No, no, no, hold on!” Jean. He showed up just in time. You must've told him so, too, because he gathers you up in his arms, his solid arms, the arms that have comforted and loved and held for...how long now? Four years? Five? “No, you're not going anywhere,” he says, stroking your hair out of your face, “You're gonna stay here with me.”

 

“I can't,” you whisper, and the effort pulls a brutal, retching cough from you. Heaving helplessly, Jean turns you so you don't suffocate in your own blood. It's bad. You know it as the tacky red gore splatters the streaked stones. “I love you…” Your words are strained, forced from your gut because, oh, _oh_ , you can hardly _breathe._

 

“No....Don't you leave me!!” shouts Jean, “Don't you dare leave me!” Warm droplets fall on your face, staggered pants hot against your neck. “You can't go. I can't...I can't do it without you.”

 

“I love you…”

 

“Don't leave me, please…”

 

“...I love you…”

 

“Just a little longer! Hold on a little longer! We'll get you a doctor; you'll be okay!”

 

“Jean, I…”

 

“No!! No, I love you, too!” he cries, his handsome face twisted cruelly with anguish. You feel his mouth touch yours. It's brief, pleading, but it's more than enough, and a tear of regret slips down your cheek.

 

You're not afraid of death. You welcome it now, after this pain, this heartache, but you don't want to leave him. That hurts…

 

“(F/n)? Baby? N...no, baby, no...Come back to me! Stay with me, come on!!” His words are lost to you. You feel yourself fading; you can see the sky, the clouds, the birds, his face, begin to blur away.

 

“ ‘s okay,” you say, gulping in a breath. Why does he hold you so tightly? It hurts... “I'm...it's enough. I love you...love you…”

 

You hear it just before you leave, like someone calling out as you close a door. It hurts your heart, that scream of desperation, of fear, of...a child suddenly losing his way.

 

But it's too late. It's just…

 

_Done._

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me you cried. I was a snotty mess the whole time I wrote it. Please leave kudos and comments! They mean so much to me and take so little time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
